One important use of impact crushers is in assisting in the cleaning up and the reduction of waste in our society. Impact crushers are capable of recycling used concrete, asphalt, brick, cinder block, demolition debris, glass, and any other substances that are hard and brittle. Impact crushers are also used for crushing rock and other natural substances. The recycling of these materials is an increasingly important aspect in the cleaning and preservation of our environment. Impact crushers may reduce objects from a larger to a smaller size in order to recycle and/or store waste material.
An impact crusher uses a diesel/hydraulic system in order to operate. It is often the case that other pieces of machinery that work in conjunction with the impact crusher to reduce material from a base size to the desired size also have their own diesel/hydraulic systems. For instance, an excavator may load material into the impact crusher, and a screening device may be present to reduce the size of the material that is ejected from the impact crusher. Further, a conveyor and/or feeder system is commonly employed to transport material to and from the impact crusher. In addition to the increased cost of running these separate systems, operation of such numerous diesel/hydraulic systems also negatively impacts the environment.
An impact crusher is a device that typically includes a frame that defines an enclosure wherein material that is to be crushed is dropped vertically into the frame. A rotor is rotationally mounted within the frame and turns about a horizontal axis. The rotor is often provided with one or more crushing bars that contact the material that is dropped into the frame. The crushing bars impact the material and forces the material against either a wall of the frame or against one or more impact plates that are positioned within the frame. The impact plates are positioned for receiving the thrown material and are provided with a dampening member in order to reduce shock to the frame. The material is crushed into smaller objects by being thrown against these impact plates and is moved into a different section of the frame. Here, the materials again may be contacted by a crushing bar of the rotor and thrown against one or more impact plates to further reduce the size of the crushed material. Eventually, the material is discharged from the frame and is deposited either into a pile or onto a conveyor system which transports the crushed objects to be further processed.
Some impact crushers are provided with an adjusting mechanism that may be used in order to adjust the distance between the impact plates and the rotor. Such an adjustment of this distance between the impact plates and the rotor typically occurs when the impact crusher assembly is turned off. By varying the distance between the rotor and the impact plates, an adjustment of the size of the crushed objects may be realized. Additionally, this adjustment may be done in order to maintain the desired output size of the crushed objects since the impact plates change size naturally due to wear through normal use.
Impact crushers may be designed in various formats to produce the crushed objects. For instance, some impact crushers are designed such that the distance between the crushing bars of the rotor and the impact plates is very small, resulting in a crushing of the material that is more akin to grinding than to shattering the object by being thrown against an impact plate.
An impact crusher is typically employed at construction sites. These construction sites can be, for instance, where buildings are being demolished or where roads are being built or repaired. Material from these construction sites may be placed into the impact crusher, crushed into a suitable size by the impact crusher and a further processing machine, and then reused at this particular construction site. This allows for a quick, inexpensive supply of needed materials along with the reduction of waste to the environment.
Impact crushers crush hard materials. In fact, impact crushers may crush materials that contain steel. It is sometimes the case that material that contains steel when crushed by an impact crusher separates from the steel upon being crushed. An example of some material that may be crushed by an impact crusher includes: rock, rubble, stone, boulders, concrete, asphalt, brick, block, glass, demolition debris, and the like.
In some impact crushers, the most efficient mode of operation of the impact crusher is to keep the crushing section full of material. Material may be fed into the crushing section of the impact crusher by, for instance, a conveyor and/or feeder.
Impact crushers are stationary devices that typically are positioned at single locations in a construction site. Other pieces of machinery must be used in order to provide material to the impact crusher to be crushed. Additional equipment must be employed in order to remove the material that is ejected from the impact crusher, and must be used to further process the material into a desired size. Additionally, further equipment may be required in order to transport the ejected material from the impact crusher into a desired location. All of the equipment and/or systems used to transport material to and from the impact crusher, in addition to further process the material, require a source of power. Also, these systems must be maintained and often operated by a user. Elimination of these systems would prove beneficial in that less energy, man power, and/or power sources would be needed to complete the process.